Decyzja Kagamiego
by Estriella
Summary: Kagami nie był szczęśliwy, kiedy został zmuszony do przeprowadzki do Japonii. Ameryka była jego domem, kolebką jego ukochanej koszykówki, a na każdym boisku czekało wyzwanie. A w Japonii? Tutaj poziom tego sportu był dość niski, czyż nie?


Choć wydawać by się mogło, że noc i ciemność idą w parze, noce w Tokio nigdy nie były w rzeczywistości ciemne. Liczne bilbordy sklepowe, uliczne latarnie i tabloidy, zawieszone wysoko na ścianach oszklonych drapaczy chmur, oraz reflektory pędzących bez ustanku samochodów, po krętych, dwukierunkowych ulicach, skutecznie stawiały opór nocy.  
Być może był to jeden z głównych powodów, dla których Kagami Taiga nie lubił Tokio. Wychowany w Ameryce, gdzie tylne uliczki były groźne i niebezpieczne, zwłaszcza po zmroku, nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że przechadzając się przez centrum metropolii w Japonii, nic mu nie grozi. Czuł się niczym dzieciak otulony w kokon bezpieczeństwa przez nadopiekuńczą matkę. Być może była to tylko jego wybujała wyobraźnia, ale myślał, że przez to pozorne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, tępiły się jego wyostrzone zmysły, zapadał w półsen jego instynkt – instynkt drapieżcy.  
W Tokio nawet boczne alejki były oświetlone i bardzo zaludnione, a słowa „cisza" nie sposób było użyć w jednym zdaniu, zaraz przy nazwie stolicy. „Tokio" i „cisza" same w sobie się wykluczały.  
Odetchnął głęboko, a do jego nozdrzy wdarła się mieszanina zapachów: woń mocnych perfum mijających go na ulicy kobiet, drażniący wyziew dymu spalinowego, aromaty różnorodnych potraw wydobywających się z usianych gęsto restauracji, odór alkoholu.  
Przynajmniej zapachy były podobne do tych, jakie unosiły się w powietrzu nad Los Angeles.  
Kiedy jego ojciec oznajmił mu, że wyjeżdżają do Ameryki, Taiga czuł przebiegające przez jego ciało fale ekscytacji i strachu. Miał wtedy osiem lat i, choć ciężko było mu przezwyciężyć barierę językową i tęsknotę za pozostawionymi w tyle przyjaciółmi, szybko odnalazł swoje miejsce na ulicach wielkiego Miasta Aniołów. Dopadającą go od czasu do czasu samotność, udało mu się w końcu zagłuszyć, kiedy po raz pierwszy przypadkowo trafił na uliczne boisko do koszykówki. Z zafascynowaniem obserwował pełne siły, ale i niepozbawione gracji, ruchy graczy – wysokich niczym giganty, które często występowały w komiksach, jakie lubił czytać popołudniami. Bez trudu sięgali do kosza – który jemu wydawał się zawisły pod samym niebem – dzięki swoim wysokim skokom, przypominającym bardziej loty w powietrzu. Czasami jakiemuś graczowi udało się posłać piłkę w siatkę, przytrzymując się równocześnie mosiężnej obręczy, po czym zeskoczyć na asfalt na ugiętych nogach, niczym kot.  
Koszykówka szybko stała się najlepszym przyjacielem młodego Taigi. Nawet jeśli zmuszony był grać sam, nigdy nie narzekał. Kosz, piłka i on – to w zupełności wystarczyło, by zapomnieć o samotności wynikającej z późnych powrotów do domu jego zapracowanego ojca i braku rzeczywistych przyjaciół.  
A później poznał Himuro i Alex. I wreszcie poczuł się jak w domu.  
Wiele się od tamtej pory wydarzyło, ale miłość Taigi do koszykówki pozostała niezmienna. Kiedy więc ojciec oznajmił tydzień wcześniej, że wracają do Japonii najbliższym lotem, powiedzieć, że Taiga był zaskoczony, to za mało. Wiadomość ojca – i świadomość że jego opór i protesty i tak na nic się nie zdadzą – zmroziła mu krew w żyłach. Czuł się tak, jakby jego poukładane życie wywróciło się do góry nogami, obróciło o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Musiał zostawić Alex, która była dla niego niczym rodzona siostra, musiał porzucić plany związane z wyborem liceum i studiów, a co najważniejsze, musiał pogodzić się z myślą, że nigdy więcej nie obejrzy meczu koszykówki, który wstrząsnął by nim tak bardzo, jak te wszystkie mecze, których był świadkiem – i nie rzadko biorącym w nich udział graczem – w Ameryce. Wszyscy bowiem wiedzieli, że w Japonii poziom koszykówki jest żałośnie niski.  
Taiga, jak nigdy, miał za złe ojcu, że nie przedyskutował z nim podjętej decyzji. Starszy Kagami po prostu postawił po przed faktem dokonanym i oczekiwał, że Taiga, jak zwykle zresztą, dostosuje się do sytuacji.  
I pewnie w każdym innym czasie, w każdej innej sytuacji, tak właśnie by było.  
Ale nie teraz, nie w tej sprawie – nie, kiedy dotyczyła ona jego ukochanej koszykówki.  
Tamtego wieczora, jeszcze przed wylotem do Japonii, Taiga bardzo pokłócił się z ojcem. Chyba po raz pierwszy tak poważnie.  
Taiga uparcie – i w nieco dziecinnym wyrazie buntu – nie odzywał się do ojca. Wiele ułatwiał fakt, iż starszy Kagami rzadko bywał w domu, całe dnie przesiadując w biurze. Wracał, kiedy Taiga kładł się spać, i wychodził, nim Taiga się budził.  
Ta napięta atmosfera między nimi, kiedy w bardzo rzadkie okazje, jedli wspólnie obiad, przeszkadzała im obu, ale żaden nie zamierzał przepraszać, ani przyznać się do porażki. Byli na to zbyt uparci.  
Dawno temu – co Taiga pamiętał bardzo mgliście – kiedy żyła jego matka, to właśnie ona w swój magiczny sposób, swoim wesołym uśmiechem i przekornym błyskiem w wielkich błękitnych oczach, zawsze łagodziła wszelkie konflikty pomiędzy Taigą i jego ojcem. A później, kiedy jej zabrakło, wszelkie kłótnie ustały – być może dlatego, że obaj nie spędzali ze sobą zbyt wiele czasu i nie było dłużej powodów do sporów, skoro nie wiele o sobie wiedzieli. Starszy Kagami rzucił się w wir pracy, by zapomnieć o bólu utraty swej życiowej partnerki, a Taiga pozostawiony był samemu sobie, by na własną rękę uporać się z chłodną pustką, jaką pozostawiła po sobie matka, wraz ze swoją śmiercią – pustką, która po dziś dzień wyzierała się z jego piersi, a którą, tylko w niewielkim stopniu, udało mu się wypełnić pasją do koszykówki.  
A teraz ojciec próbował odebrać mu także to.  
Zacisnął pięści, schowane w kieszeniach obszernych spodni, i pomaszerował znaną drogą do „domu" – pustego apartamentu, jaki wynajął dla niego ojciec, kiedy dwa dni wcześniej udał się w delegację do Osaki.  
– Z tego mieszkania będziesz miał bliżej do szkoły – przekonywał, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nuta desperacji, jakby usilnie starał się przekonać nie tyle Taigę, co samego siebie, że czyni słusznie. Jakby chciał odepchnąć od siebie poczucie winy za bycie beznadziejnym rodzicem. – Poza tym, to będzie dla ciebie dobre doświadczenie. Nauczysz się nieco odpowiedzialności. – ciągnął. – Nie wiem kiedy dokładnie wrócę, zależy od tego, jak szybko uda mi się załatwić ten kontrakt... A musisz zrozumieć, że to naprawdę ważny kontrakt dla mojej firmy... To może potrwać miesiąc lub dwa... Sam wiesz, jak trudno zdobyć czyjeś zaufanie, zwłaszcza na płaszczyźnie biznesowej... Będę wysyłał ci pieniądze co tydzień. Staraj się zachowywać odpowiedzialnie, jak przystało na dorosłego człowieka.  
Taiga milczał, słuchając jego monologu z powierzchownym spokojem, choć wewnątrz aż kipiał ze złości. „Ważny kontrakt", „moja firma", „biznes", „pieniądze" – o to co liczyło się dla jego ojca. „Zachowuj się dojrzale", „Zachowuj się jak na dorosłego przystało" – słyszał to już tak wiele razy, jeszcze mieszkając w Los Angeles, kiedy był przecież tylko dzieckiem, które straciło matkę w młodym wieku, a do tego zmuszone było do przeprowadzki w nieznane miejsce, nie znające języka i nie mające nikogo, z kim mogłoby porozmawiać o swoich lękach i samotności.  
Do diabła. On wciąż był dzieckiem! Miał przecież zaledwie piętnaście lat!  
Z jego gardła wydobył się głęboki charkot, który przestraszył stojącą obok niego młodą dziewczynę w mini spódnice, czekającą, tak jak on, na zmianę światła na przejściu dla pieszych. Kiedy drgnęła niespokojnie i odsunęła się od niego o krok, zaszczycił ją lodowatym spojrzeniem – nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że w tej jednej chwili, wygląda jak własny ojciec; surowy i chłodny wobec wszystkich, nawet własnego dziecka.  
Wraz ze zmianą światła, coś zmieniło się w Taidze. Obudziło w nim buntowniczą naturę, która zawsze tam była, lecz pozostawała uśpiona od czasu śmierci matki. I nagle świat nabrał całkiem innego wyglądu, jakby czarno-białe migoczące światła samochodów i bilbordów sklepowych, zupełnie nagle rozbłysły tęczą kolorów, niemal go oślepiając.  
Ruszył przez pasy nowym, żwawszym krokiem, a w jego spojrzeniu – dumnym i zimnym jak lód, jawiła się niezachwiana pewność siebie.  
Nagle wszystkie jego problemy wydawały mu się błaha i nieistotne. Poczuł w sobie przypływ energii i zyskał pewność, że dzięki niej stawi czoło wszystkim przeciwnością losu.  
Skoro poziom koszykówki w tym kraju jest taki niski, on już dopilnuje, by własnymi rękoma go podnieść.  
I stać się najlepszym koszykarzem w Japonii.


End file.
